


NSFW

by gallifreyanlibertea



Series: OTP "Drabble" Challenge [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Not actually NSFW, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Well maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/pseuds/gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: Allen Jones likes to torture a certain elementary school's hot principal.





	NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child” - “Don’t throw scissors”
> 
> Again, there's no smut or anything in here. It's called NSFW for the literal meaning- unsafe work practices. :)

Soon enough, Matthew would stop letting Allen visit him at school. Although, it seemed that sooner than that, Allen would simply stop being allowed in.

“Allen-  _Allen_  please just put that down!”

Allen blinked, peering out the window attached to Matthew’s classroom door as he twirled a pair of scissors in his hand. “Hold on a second.”

“Allen you can’t just-  _you’ll get me fired one of these days!”_  But Matthew didn’t move from his seat behind his desk, possibly because he knew there was no point in talking his cousin out of whatever he had planned. “Allen-”

“Shh. Hold on.” Allen said, finger to his lips as they spread in a small smirk.

Arthur Kirkland emerged into view outside the window, chatting with an administrator, arms folded across that ugly green sweater vest of his. His skin seemed to be even more pallid than usual. Dark circles bloomed underneath his eyes, offset by a chipper, clearly put-on grin on his face, as if attempting to trick the administrator into thinking he was the energetic young principal of a smoothly operating school.

The panic in those eyes said otherwise. Perhaps the administrator had caught Arthur off guard. That seemed to be the likely explanation because, hell, there was no way if Arthur had known that he’d be wearing that slightly rumpled white button-up shirt, with a fresh tea-stain on the cuff that he’d concealed half-heartedly by rolling it up. He would’ve maybe put on some concealer, trimmed those fuzzy eyebrows, gelled down his disheveled hair.

Arthur Kirkland was a right mess this morning. Yet somehow,  _holy fuck_ , was he still unbelievably hot.

Allen waited for those tired green eyes to peek into Matthew’s class absent-mindedly. He then took the opportunity to shoot Arthur a wink and toss the scissors in his hands in a high arc above him before catching them in his other hand. The children who’d been previously preoccupied sketching with their crayons glanced up to shower Allen with applause and cheerful giggles. Allen bowed.

Arthur looked as if he’d forgotten how to breathe. Allen could almost hear him stutter the words, “Will you excuse me?”

Bingo. Allen rose from his place sitting on an empty table. The tables were fairly small in Matthew’s kindergarten class- it was cute. Despite Allen’s demeanor, he actually did like kids. He hung out when he had nothing else to do, as he often usually did, and the whole classroom would squeal as he entered, swarming around him to ask about his tattoos, his piercings, why he had that chip in his tooth.

Cute.

See, kids didn’t judge. Their parents had never seen nor heard of Allen Jones, and if they had, Allen was almost certain he would never be allowed back onto school premises. Everything about him made snobby white people step ten feet away, clutching their children to their chests.

And when Allen had first met Arthur, the fact that the twig of a man hadn’t scrambled behind something at the sight of Allen was something fairly new.

“Mr. Jones. My office, please.” Arthur threw the door open to hiss. Matthew attempted a smile, an explanation- “I’ll deal with you later, Mr. Williams.” He turned to the children. “As for you all, if I see any of you playing with scissors like Mr. Jones here, I’ll be taking you to my office too and calling your parents.”

The children went back to coloring. 

Allen followed behind as Arthur stomped toward the front of the school, tossing an apologetic smile to the administrator he’d abandoned- “I’m dreadfully sorry, sir, I have a bit of business to take care of. I’ll send the assistant principal down to be with you in just a minute! Feel free to tour the classes while they’re in session!”

The man nodded hesitantly. His eyes widened at the leather jacket-clad delinquent that stuck out like a sore thumb beside walls lined with uplifting quotes stamped on posters of cute baby animals.

Arthur didn’t touch Allen, but the steely look in those green eyes was enough to amount to practically shoving Allen into his office.

Still, Allen wished he’d just do it. He wished that tightly wound coil inside Arthur would just  _snap,_ spring out,that Arthur would drag him in by the ear and punish him, like any good principal, that is.

Allen eyed the inside of the room. “I never thought I’d see this place.”

“Do you know why I’ve called you in here?” Arthur said, brow cocked.

Allen ignored him. “It’s so… gay in here.” He quirked his lip into a smirk as Arthur folded his arms, cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment. “Don’t take that the wrong way, doll. I like a good dick in my mouth too sometimes-”

“This is an elementary school, Mr. Jones!” Arthur shrieked, “You will watch your language and mind your actions when you are in it, whether or not there are children present. They are young and impressionable, and your responsibility as an adult is to be a good role model for-”

“If I’m supposed to be an adult-” Allen took a step forward, cornering Arthur against his desk. Surprisingly, Arthur didn’t budge. Allen smirked, “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child.”

Arthur’s chest heaved in a controlled breath. He plucked the scissors out of Allen’s hand. “Then don’t throw scissors.”

He pushed past Allen to sit behind his desk and Allen mourned the loss of having those big green eyes look up at him as Allen towered over him, leaving Arthur no place else to run.

Arthur always seemed to find a way to regain his power. Despite being seated, he glared at Allen with stern, disapproving eyes, and god, it was hot. It was the first thing about him that drove Allen  _insane._ Sure, he had some pretty features, but they were always so tired. Tired of Allen. Tired of  _everything._

He didn’t give a single fuck that Allen looked like the type of guy to sport a pocketknife. Arthur chewed him out anyway.

Although, this was the first time that small warnings had escalated into a trip to the principal’s office. Allen took a seat on the other side. “So, what’s new, babydoll?”

Arthur ignored him. “What do you want?”

Allen paused. Weird. “Huh?”

“What do you want?” Arthur repeated, emphasizing every word. “You’re a full grown man here at least thrice a week. I get complaints about you- cursing on school premises,”

“No kids are around when I do it, I make sure,” Allen replied, breezily.

“- you scare the teachers,”

“I’ve never done anything to them. I mind my own business, tell them to mind theirs,” Allen said. 

Arthur pursed his lips. “You smoke on school property.”

“I don’t smoke inside it and there are no laws here that say I can’t smoke  _outside_  it.”

“You- you _throw scissors_ in front of children,” Allen smirked at that. Arthur sunk in his chair, “Why are you even here?”

“I have the right to be,” Allen replied with an easy smile. “I come through the front and take a visitor’s pass every time. There’s no reason I can’t be here, babe.”

Arthur sat up stiffly at that. “You will call me Mr. Kirkland, I don’t care for your pet names.”

A shiver ran down Allen’s spine. Oh yes, he could do with that.

“And as the principal of the school, I have a right to know why you’re visiting, and why it is so frequent.”

Allen supposed that was a fair question. He asked himself almost all the time. Maybe it was because he hardly got to see Matthew, what, with his busy schedule and all. Maybe it had been that at first, a simple visit to a cousin he found out worked at the school.

Of course, after he’d first met Arthur Kirkland, after Arthur had found Allen lounging in Matthew’s classroom during Matthew’s break- after Arthur  _introduced_  himself to Allen, unlike anyone else at the school had bothered to do, it became a little more about torturing the handsome principal.

The handsome principal looked at Allen with distaste, yes, but he looked at  _everyone_  that way. Even the golden child of the family, Matthew. 

Allen was just another passing person Arthur happened to meet, and Allen loved it. He relished his insignificance. He was, in all its magnitude,  _totally_ unimportant to Arthur Kirkland, and that kind of opportunity never presented itself to him, no. Not when he was the first thing people noticed in a room, with his glinting piercings and shit eating grin.

It was not every day Allen was given the opportunity to make a complete and utter fool of himself to gain someone’s attention, so yes, he had wanted to take advantage of it.

“To see my cousin, Mattie,  _Mr. Kirkland.”_

“You can see him on your own time,” Arthur said, pointedly.

“Well, I like the kids too.”

“You scare their parents.” Arthur hissed. “Whether I agree with their reasons or not, whether you’ve done something to deserve it or not, I get calls every week from concerned adults who want you gone, Mr. Jones. It seems to be a universally accepted factor here at this school that you’re not a very good influence. It would be in my right mind to revoke your visiting privileges.”

“If you kick me out, how else am I gonna come fuck around with you, Mr. Kirkland?”

Arthur’s eyebrows pulled together in irritation, as if to tell Allen to  _mind his language_ yet again, before they smoothed out in confusion. “Wh… what?”

“I like playing with you,” Allen said, lashes fluttering in mock innocence. He propped his elbows on Arthur’s desk, cradling the side of his face in his hand as he blinked up at the image of a red-faced, flustered man.

“So- so I was right,” Arthur sputtered, “In thinking you were here just to drive me to wit’s end- and here I thought I was some  _narcissist_  for making everything about myself.”

So Arthur thought about him. Allen smirked. “You’re definitely hot enough to be a narcissist. Maybe not conventionally, but I definitely get sexy professor vibes. Or maybe  _man who’s tired of his nine-to-five and wants some wild release_  vibes.”

Arthur made a noise. A scoff. “You-! Wh- what exactly did you think to accomplish from all this, hm? What exactly did you-”

“A dinner and a movie, actually.”

Arthur’s mouth snapped shut.

“I’d be okay with just a quick fuck, but I guessed you were classier than that.”

Arthur’s mouth popped back open in outrage. He stood up from his chair, slamming a hand against his desk, pointing sharply at the door. “Out. I better not see you here again.”

Ouch. “Sure thing, boss.” Allen laughed as those piercing green eyes forced him up out of his seat. “So not even a coffee? A walk in the park? I didn’t piss all those parents off for nothing-”

And wow, okay, that was definitely a shove. The smug expression on Allen’s face dropped as Arthur stormed towards him, as Allen was pressed against the door, Arthur’s hands on his collar. Damn, he must’ve really done it. He must’ve finally driven Arthur Kirkland to his breaking point. 

Allen could count the freckles splashed across Arthur’s nose, the long, dark lashes that lined his striking eyes. Allen could feel that minty breath on his skin and he almost laughed had Arthur not had his fists so close to Allen’s neck.  _Of course his breath smelled like mint._

“You’ve misbehaved, Mr. Jones,” Arthur said, calmly, slowly, almost sweetly. Allen felt another shiver run down his spine. “You’ve disrupted my workplace, made parents think I disregarded the safety of this school… and bad boys like you do not get rewards.”

Arthur released his hold and with that, Allen shakily released the inhale he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

Arthur went back behind his desk. He picked up the phone beside him, leisurely, dialing a number. “Hello? Yes, can you send Mr- Oh? You’ve taken care of it? Good. Let the admin know I’ll be with him soon, thank you. I was a bit occupied.”

Allen caught his breath after moments of just standing there, panting, unsure of  _what the fuck had just happened._  He stared incredulously as Arthur glanced up, as if surprised Allen was still there. Arthur dismissed him with a flick of his hand and _that was it._ That was all. Like Allen was some ankle-biter who’d stepped out of the line. Like he was  _insignificant._

Allen shuffled out of the office, tongue toying with his lip ring as he laughed lightly to himself.  _Holy fuck, Arthur Kirkland was hot._

He would definitely be begging Matthew for his number later.


End file.
